A Girl Always Loves Her Brother Best
by LegendsNeverDie0103
Summary: "I'm gonna marry nii-chan when I'm older!" Akabane Haruka absolutely adores her older brother. And she is not happy when a boy in Class 3-A tries to get in his way. "Do you have a death wish, Haruka?" "I'd like to see you try to kill me." "I'll make you eat those words." An odd romance between a stubborn girl with a brother complex and a power-hungry boy with daddy issues. ASANO/OC
1. Prologue: Just Personal Reasons

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Assassination Classroom.**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: Have you guys read the latest Assassination Classroom chapters? Mind. Blowing. Anyway, this is a new fanfiction account that I've created, but if you're interested, please check out my other one, StarrySky0103. That account is much older, so the writing is worse, but some stories on the account are more recent than others. I wanted to create a new account to start fresh because there are so many that I am stuck on and want to rewrite in my other one. But that doesn't mean I'm abandoning StarrySky0103, if I'm able to write stories from stories I've published there, it will be updated. But new stories will probably be posted on this account. Well, I hope you enjoy!**

 **Warnings: Brother Complex, Slight Incest that stems from Brother Complex. But the pairing IS NOT Karma/OC/Asano despite some of the OC's actions; it is OC/Asano.**

* * *

 **"By any means necessary."**

 **-Malcolm X**

* * *

 **PROLOGUE: JUST PERSONAL REASONS**

Haruka was not amused.

Actually, scratch that. _'Not amused'_ didn't even _begin_ to cover what she was feeling right now. She was _absolutely enraged_ _._

Haruka, eyes ablaze with anger, made sharp turns and strode purposefully throughout the school campus, ignoring the cries of the boy behind her.

"Wait, Haruka-chan!" Nagisa pleaded desperately. "You know Karma-kun is going to be furious if he finds out what you're trying to do! He wouldn't want you to do this!" He stumbled a bit as he tried to keep up to the girl's fast steps, but didn't cease his persuasions that, unfortunately, fell on deaf ears. "You have to stop!"

She twirled around gracefully and her small hand shot out to grab him by the collar threateningly before beginning to hiss. " _Shut. Up."_ This was the first time that Nagisa had ever been so fearful of the five foot tall girl. "Those snooty bastards think that they can just _kick him out_ because he saved a student from getting bullied?! Well, if they think they can just do that without _me_ having anything to say about it, they are _sorely_ mistaking! You mess with one of the Akabane siblings, you're messing with _both!"_

Nagisa was panicking as he watched the girl rant angrily. Her brother had been kicked out of the main building into the "E as in End" Class and temporarily suspended. She was not happy. And when Haruka was unhappy, only chaos and destruction would ensue.

She caught sight of the one she wanted to speak with and quickly made her way over, calling his name. "Chairman Asano!" He turned to her and gave her the infamous smile that seemed to be constantly painted on his face.

"Ah, Akabane-san. I hope you've been studying hard as always. Is there something you need?"

"Yes." Nagisa made wild gesticulations behind the chairman, shaking his head 'no' and creating an X with his arms. "I would like to be dropped to the E-Class." The boy clutched his head in mortification, thinking of the torture his sadistic friend would put him through after finding out about Haruka's actions and how he had been unable to stop it. Chairman Asano raised an elegant eyebrow.

"I beg your pardon?"

"I would like to join the E-Class starting the next school year," she repeated slowly. Whispers broke out from the students around them.

 _"Did you hear that? Haruka wants to be dropped!"_

 _"What the hell is she thinking?"_

 _"Is she stupid? She'll be immediately alienated!"_

"And why exactly is that?" the chairman inquired, calm as ever.

"Personal reasons," was her short and simple response. Asano Gakuhou stared down at her and she stared back unblinkingly.

 _'She's completely serious,'_ he thought to himself as he looked into her determined eyes. "I'm afraid that I can't just let you fall into the E-Class when you haven't done anything to deserve it."

"Hmm…" Haruka's pale orbs roamed over the crowd around her, stopping over a couple male students in Class 3-A. She strolled over to them, her steps unfaltering. "Hey. You guys are the ones that's been harassing that one student in 3-E right?" Nagisa felt a feeling of dread wash over him. This was not going to end well.

"Huh?" Without even letting them answer her question, she grabbed one of the student's arm and flipped him over her back and onto the sidewalk. Her foot raised to slam down into his stomach.

"W-what's the big ide-" Spinning to face the other one, she pulled back her arm to punch him, once in the face and once more in the gut and then brought her elbow down harshly into his back before he could straighten. The two groaned in pain and Nagisa, while not the one to be hurt, inwardly whimpered. Karma was going to murder him.

The other students backed a few steps away in fear as Haruka turned her expectant gaze back over to the chairman. "Was that enough?" He was quiet for a few seconds before sighing exasperatedly. He would wait and see how this played out.

"Akabane Haruka, for your… violent actions, starting your third year, you will be transferred into Class 3-E."

She nodded contently, grabbed her bag that she had dropped while injuring her former classmates, and walked away without looking back.

She didn't bother to care about the sharp eyes that pierced her back.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: If you liked it, FOLLOW, FAVORITE, AND REVIEW! And check out my other fanfiction account, StarrySky0103!**


	2. Chapter 1: Misunderstanding

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Assassination Classroom.**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thanks to all who reviewed on the prologue! And the answer to your question, I12Bfree, will be revealed in this chapter! I love your name by the way. Hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Warnings: Brother Complex, Slight Incest that stems from Brother Complex. But the pairing IS NOT Karma/OC/Asano despite some of the OC's actions; it is OC/Asano**

* * *

 **"Reality simply consists of different points of view."**

 **-Margaret Atwood**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1: MISUNDERSTANDING**

"Are we done here?" Haruka asked exasperatedly. "I've filled out the damn paperwork and understand how I am not to 'tell anyone about this for it is a top secret mission that could cause the whole world to go into a frenzy'."

Chairman Asano nodded. "Yes; thank you for your cooperation." The red-haired girl pushed herself up from her chair and began to exit the room.

"Akabane-san," Gakuhou called. She glanced back and paused. "Please be aware of the fact that rash actions are always followed by consequences."

"…Is that so? I'd never have thought," were the only words she replied with before leaving, not hearing what he whispered under his breath.

 **"The undesirable and worthless E-Class must** ** _stay_** **the undesirable and worthless E-Class."**

* * *

Karma stood, slouching lazily as he watched his fellow classmates spar against each other. It's been a week since his failed assassination attempts on Korosensei and he already knew that he liked this class.

"Karma-kun!" Nagisa called his name, jogging over to him. "You can't just stand there; you have to participate or Karasuma-sensei will take off points." The redhead raised his arms and linked them behind his head.

"Hm, but I'm not really in the mood right now."

"That doesn't mean that you ca-"

"Onii-chan!" a voice screamed happily. Class 3-E turned to find a girl their age sprinting towards them, her bright red ponytail bouncing as she did so.

Karasuma quickly took notice of her and cursed under his breath when he realized that the class was currently using rubber knives to spar. The assassination mission was top secret and he couldn't let out even the smallest hint that 3-E was doing something they weren't supposed to be. Having people see them play with knives, no matter how harmless, would be suspicious. What was a student from the main school doing here anyway? He needed to stop her. Karasuma stepped into the girl's path, hand reached out and ready to grab her before she could catch sight of the odd class. "Oi, we're in the middle of class. Come back later wh-" But the man did not finish his sentence. His eyes widened when the girl dodged his grasp and ducked under his arm to avoid his capture. No matter how little actual strength he was using, to be able to have the reflexes to dodge him so easily… He was snapped out of his ponderings when the girl shouted once again.

"Karma-niii-chan!" She let out a shriek of absolute delight as she leaped onto the male, who accepted her readily and calmly, and wrapped her arms around him, nuzzling her face into his neck. "I've missed you~!"

Karasuma blinked. "Karma…nii-chan?"

"…EHHHH?!"

* * *

"So… you are Karma-kun's younger twin sister?" Korosensei watched the pair cautiously. The entire class was seated in their seats and the girl was sitting happily on Karma's lap with a blissful smile.

"Yep!" she answered proudly, swinging her legs. "Akabane Haruka at your service!"

"It's nice to see you again, Haruka-chan," Nagisa greeted.

"You too, Nagisa-kun!"

Kayano's head whipped in the boy's direction. "You knew about her?!" He scratched his cheek sheepishly.

"Uh, well, yeah. I've been to Karma-kun's house before, after all."

"Why didn't you tell us?!"

"I-I didn't think it was such a big deal…"

"Akabane Haruka…" Isogai held his chin thoughtfully. "Aren't you one of the top in our grade? In the A-Class?"

"A-Class?!"

"Akabane Karma… Akabane Haruka… How did we never make this connection?"

"Not that surprising that we didn't… There's nothing similar about them."

"Now that I think about it, why aren't you in class, Haruka?" Karma asked.

She hummed. "Oh, I was dropped." His eyes widened.

"What? Why?"

"I beat up a couple of guys in the A-Class because they harassed an E-Class student."

The other students listened to the conversation, beads of sweat suddenly rolling down their foreheads. _'We take it back. They're definitely siblings.'_

Karma wasn't buying it. "You're not the kind to lash out without thinking. That's my job. When?"

"The end of the last school year."

"That's…" he thought back, "around the time of when my suspension and drop to the E-Class was confirmed. Did you do that because of me?"

She tilted her head. "I'm already informed about the assassination mission. If nii-chan wasn't attending school in the main building, then I wasn't going to either."

"You can't just do that, Haruka."

"But why? Aren't you happy that we're in the same class now?"

"That's not the point!" She flinched. Her brother never raised her voice at her.

"Uh, now, now," Korosensei tried to placate. "Why don't we begin the lesson?"

"Why are you getting so angry?"

"Tch!" Karma abruptly stood, dropping his sister into his seat and storming out of the room.

An awkward silence fell over all the students as they stared over at the girl.

"W-well… I guess we should begin class…"

Nagisa shook his head. "Sensei, I don't think that this is the best time. Haruka-chan is going t-" he began, only to be interrupted by a loud wail that escaped Haruka's lips. Tears rolled down her cheeks and she sobbed helplessly, causing Korosensei and the rest of the class to panic. "…to cry."

"A-ah! Haruka-san, please don't cry!" The teacher waved his tentacles around wildly, changing the colors of his face every few seconds. "L-Look! Funny faces!"

"WAHHHHH!"

"You're making it worse!" Maehara screamed.

"O-oh! That wasn't my intentions!"

"Korosensei, you're horrible!"

"I-I apologize!"

Without anyone noticing within the commotion, Nagisa slipped out of the room.

* * *

The small boy, after a few minutes of searching, eventually found Karma sitting by the same cliff that he tried to kill Korosensei, and himself, biting the nail of his index finger just as he did back then. "Why exactly are you so mad? I thought you'd be happy that Haruka-chan beat up some A-Class students and came to our class. You do love her a lot, after all."

Karma clenched his other fist tightly. "This isn't the place that she's supposed to be. Haruka has a future; she could be anything if she really puts her mind to it. Being in the A-Class would help her achieve her goal just that much faster. There, she can make the most useful connections and receive the best education. She's smart, really smart."

"So are you," Nagisa retorted softly.

"She's different! She's…" Nagisa could see his friend's form tremble uncharacteristically. "She's not like me. Haruka doesn't just beat people up for fun or enjoy seeing people suffer or be miserable… She actually really liked the A-Class." The shorter male looked up in surprise at this. "Not the concept or the people," Karma clarified, "but she thought that being in that class would open up new doors for everything that… she's always wanted to do and to be."

* * *

 _"What middle school do you want to go to, nii-chan?" Haruka inquired from her spot on his bed. Karma shrugged, spinning a few times in his chair._

 _"I don't really care. You can choose, Haruka."_

 _She brightened at his words. "Really?! You really don't mind?" He raised a hair lazily in the air and waved it a few times as a way of telling her to 'go ahead'. At the gesture, she jumped off the bed and leaned over his shoulder. She clasped her arms around him to show him a pamphlet, one for a school. He blinked before reading the words._

 _"Kunugigaoka Middle School?"_

 _"Yes! The classes are split by academic level, which I guess is so certain students can receive extra help or be more challenged. But look, look! It's a super prestigious school, but even at the top of that is the A-Class! They're the best of the best! There's so many opportunities you could get! Can we go here, please?"_

 _Karma tilted his head back to look at her and smiled softly. "Sure, if that's what you want."_

* * *

"Yeah, the school was a little different from what she thought with the discrimination and all. But I know that she liked the class, said she felt challenged and that she could go far with this school…She really cares about her grades and her future. But for her to change all that for me… is just stupid." Nagisa thought for a few seconds before speaking.

"I understand what you're getting at, Karma-kun. Haruka-chan is smart, talented, and a generally nice person. To give up being in the top class of a prestigious school seems like a waste in your opinion. But I don't think that's how Haruka-chan felt." Sky blue orbs stared intently into gold. "I… was there on the day she requested to be placed in Class 3-E." The redhead spun around, his expression portraying the anger and slight betrayal he felt.

"And you didn't think to _stop_ her or even _tell_ me after she did it?"

"I did think about it!" he assured. "I knew you wouldn't like it and I tried to tell her that, I really did, but… she looked so furious. Like the idea of being away from you was incomprehensible and that it was never an option in the first place. You're Haruka-chan's most important person. She wasn't going to let anyone try to separate you two."

"We see each other at home every single day."

"I don't think that it's just about spending more time with you. Part of it is probably because of her anger towards the main building for punishing her brother. And the other part, I think, is that she wanted to look out for you. You two have always taken care of each other since you were little, so you being far away from her for so long is bound to make her uneasy. In the main building, even if you were in different classes, you guys could eat lunch together or see each other in the hallways," Nagisa explained. "Haruka-chan cares about her grades, yeah, but it's just that she sees you as something even more important to her than that. And Karma-kun… If Haruka-chan was the one that was dropped to the notorious 'E-as-in-End' Class… would you have let her go alone?"

Silence. The other boy didn't answer the question directly, but Nagisa heard him grumble a _"Dammit, I hate when you're right,"_ under his breath and stood up to run back in the direction of the school.

However, before he could make it very far, a small body crashed into his own and he was tackled to the ground. Karma looked down to see his little sister crying devastatingly into his chest as she gripped onto his shirt. "I'm sorry, nii-chan!" A hiccup left her lips. "I love you! Don't hate me! I love you…"

He glanced over at his uninvited audience of classmates, most grinning smugly at him as they waited eagerly for his response. Ha! Like hell he would be all mushy in front of them. So he settled for giving Haruka a flick on the forehead, accompanied by an exasperated sigh and a coolly stated, "No use in crying over spilled milk, I guess. What's done is done. Pull another stunt like this again though, I guarantee that you won't get off without a punishment." She wiped her eyes and gave a small nod, causing 3-E to cheer.

"All's well that ends well," Korosensei said. "Now," he turned to the girl, "welcome to Class 3-E, Akabane Haruka-san."

* * *

That night, there was only silence as Asano Gakushuu ate with his father, the only thing breaking it the occasional clinking of a fork or knife against the plate. These kind of dinners weren't uncommon. Especially when his mother wasn't there, but someplace else in the world, living up to her name as a world-renowned designer. If she was there, a few sentences would be exchanged at the very least. Otherwise, no words between the two males would be spoken unless the chairman felt that there was something new he needed to teach Asano.

"Asano-kun." Surprisingly Gakuhou spoke first. The boy looked up questioningly.

"…Yes?"

"You know Akabane Haruka, correct?"

Akabane Haruka. Who doesn't know her at this point? With her fairly cute face, good grades, and general friendliness, she was a popular and well-liked person to begin with. She ranked right after the Five Virtuosos and didn't have a particularly loud personality. He hadn't minded her presence. That was until she knocked out a few A-Class students and willingly dropped down to the E-Class. He didn't know why she wanted to join that trash, but after that incident, he had just thought of her as foolish.

"Yes."

"It would do you good to keep an eye on her."

Asano raised an eyebrow. "And why is that, Chairman?"

"She's a tricky one."

"You believe that I am incapable of handling one E-Class student?"

The older man just smiled. "When have I ever been wrong?"

Asano mentally scoffed. Like some girl would give him any trouble. The thought was absolutely preposterous. But instead of saying anything, his lips just widened into a sickeningly sweet smile that matched his father's. "Perhaps you haven't been wrong yet but when that day comes, I'll be sure to take total control of you. What color leash would you like?"

"You shouldn't get your hopes up, Asano-kun. You're working for me until you die after all."

Dark and cruel laughter ominously filled the room's silence.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: If you liked it, please FOLLOW, FAVORITE, and REVIEW and if you're looking for other ASANO/OC stories, check out my other fanfic, A First Love's Mistake!**


	3. Chapter 2: Shatter

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Assassination Classroom.**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: So sorry for the late update! School's started up and I haven't really found the time nor the patience to just sit down and type, but it's finally here! Wow, I usually only get about 2000 words, but this one is 3000! And thank you so much to Anyway, I don't think it's a very good chapter, but I hope you all enjoy! The line break is also being screwy, so I'm sorry if some of them don't show up and make the story confusing, but the site is just not cooperating.**

 **Warnings: Brother Complex, Slight Incest that stems from Brother Complex. But the pairing IS NOT Karma/OC/Asano despite some of the OC's actions; it is OC/Asano**

 ** _CHAPTER WARNING:_** **There is** **incest** **in this chapter! However, I reiterate; this is something that stems from Haruka's extremely intense brother complex. She does not hold romantic feelings for Karma no matter how much she may insist.**

* * *

 ** _"Sometimes it's not the people who change._**

 ** _It's the MASK that falls off."_**

 ** _-Anonymous_**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2: SHATTER**

"It goes like this… then this… and then you're done!" Haruka said, smiling over at the girl.

"Whoa!" Fuwa exclaimed, holding up her paper in the air as she stared at it with widened eyes. "You actually helped me finish my math homework before class started! And so easily too! I thought for sure that I was gonna get it from Korosensei when he saw that I hadn't finished it. Thanks!"

"No problem. Just try not to stay up all night reading manga next time."

Fuwa giggled sheepishly. "I'll try."

Sugaya leaned over to take a glimpse at the completed worksheet. "Well, I guess you having been in the A-Class wasn't just for show. That class is full of assholes, but they're smart." At the pointed look he received from the redheaded girl, he raised his hands in defense. "You being the exception from their assholelyness, of course," he added quickly.

She rolled her eyes. "Nice save." Haruka brightened when her brother strolled into the room, hands stuffed into his pants pocket. "Nii-chan!" she called out before making her way over to him.

Kaede watched her walk away with her brows knit in thought. "What are you thinking about?" Nagisa questioned.

"Hm? Oh, I was just thinking about how Haruka was a bit different than I imagined."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, the first day I saw her, I thought that she was really childish and carefree, but now after being in class with her for the past week, I think that she's really not like that at all. She's not even as clingy to Karma-kun as I expected. She diligently finishes her work, she's reasonably kind to everyone, she arrives to class early. She acts mature and is just kind of… I don't know, graceful? She seems a little different than us, like she has a different aura to her."

"Oh no, that's not just her," Isogai assured. "That's the same with a majority of the A-Class. There, everything is a competition, not just grades. Looks, athletics, mannerisms; even within the A-Class, there's a social status. They all hold a confidence that we just… don't."

They were silent for a few seconds, the air darkening slightly as they were given another reminder of how they could never compare to those in the A-Class. "Haruka-chan is much simpler than that," Nagisa intervened, surprising them.

"What?"

"She chose, out of her own free will, to join our class, so she didn't have to go through the depression and misery that we did, since she really didn't care where she was as long as she was with Karma-kun. That's why we don't understand her and she doesn't understand us. She seems unreachable right now. As if she lives in a world that's vastly different than the one we live in, as if she's always seeing something that we're unable to see because of the class she used to be in. But it's really not that complicated. Haruka-chan is just as human and can be just as selfish as you and I are. Honestly, she's actually really childish once you get to know her and what you saw of her on the first day she came was probably the closest to her real personality. You haven't seen it yet, but it'll come, trust me." Nagisa's voice dropped in volume, so he could murmur, "And when it does, you should be careful. Because when Haruka-chan gets angry, hell will freeze over before we can calm her down."

"Haruka-chan, angry?" Isogai said skeptically. "I've seen her around back when I was in the main school and she was always calm and composed. It seemed unlikely that she would even raise her voice. I doubt that she would lose her temper so easily."

"You'd be surprised."

At the time, the others hadn't known just how right Nagisa had been.

* * *

"Nii-chan." Her brother spun around to face Haruka, a lazy smile on his face.

"Yeah?"

"Are you ready to go home?"

"Ah, sorry, but the guys invited me to stop by the arcade, so do you think you could walk home alone? If not, you could probably come with us. I'm sure they wouldn't mind."

She shook her head. "No, no, it's fine. I can go home alone. Have fun!"

* * *

Nakamura held her chin. "Hm, I guess it's unsurprising that those three are at the top." Haruka, who had just entered the classroom tilted her head at the group of girls huddled around a desk.

"What are you guys doing?" she inquired curiously.

The blonde grinned mischievously as she waved a paper around. "We were just discussing the most appealing guys in our class. As expected it was Isogai-kun, Maehara-kun, and Karma-kun. They are the most attractive after all. Of course, Isogai pulled ahead because of his personality. Maehara-kun is too much of a playboy and Karma-kun scares the crap out of everyone."

Yada nodded in agreement. "Karma-kun would be extremely popular if he stopped with his tricks. No one can doubt that he's good-looking."

Haruka watched them, a thoughtful expression on her face.

* * *

At the Akabane household, the twins lounged in Karma's room, Haruka laying across his lap. She stared up at her brother, who was messing around with some anti-sensei knives, a smirk pulled across his lips. "You seem happier lately, nii-chan."

"Hm? Oh, well, it's not every day that you're allowed to kill your teacher. The others and I were discussing some assassination plans earlier. Their plans were a little dull in my opinion. Really, they should have more imagination." Though he said this, he grinned fondly at the thought of his classmates. "Right, Haruka?"

She didn't answer, opting to fiddle around with his other hand.

* * *

"Have you guys seen Haruka?" At the question, some of the students looked up from their previous conversation.

Nagisa shook his head. "I thought she might've been with you, Karma-kun. It's rare for her not to be in class by this time; she's usually one of the first here."

Karma frowned at his friend's answer. "Did any of you say something to her? She's been acting a little different lately."

"Really?" Okajima said, balancing his chair on the back two legs. "I didn't realize anything off about her. You sure you're not overacting?"

Nagisa and Karma shared a glance. The last time something like this happened, it didn't end well. "I hope so… Otherwise, pray that we'll all make it out alive."

* * *

Today Haruka was… much clingier to her brother than then usual. The students tried desperately to pay attention to the lesson, but ended up awkwardly glancing over at the pair of _close_ siblings.

Again, like on the first day, Haruka was sitting in Karma's lap as the male slumped back in his chair with an arm loosely wrapped around her waist while his free hand alternated between taking a few careless notes and playing around with his twin's wavy hair, sometimes tugging lightly at the long ponytail or running his fingers through it. She giggled delightedly, thoroughly enjoying and reveling in the attention and occasionally tilting her head up to shower his cheek with appreciative kisses.

Karma didn't really know why his sister was acting like this today—it probably had something to do with why she'd been weird lately—but it wasn't like he was complaining.

The class was tense for they found it difficult to ignore such a blatant display of affection. Korosensei stood at the front of the classroom, becoming pinker and pinker by the second until Sugino finally decided that he'd had enough.

He slammed his hands down onto his desk and stood. "Guys! We can't concentrate with you two and your PDA! Can't you take your hands off of each other for even a minute?!"

The redheaded twins blinked at his unexpected outburst before Haruka let out a haughty scoff. "It's not my fault you all have a crappy attention span." Sugino's eyes widened, having not anticipated the sharp retort from the usually polite girl.

"Haruka," Karma called warningly to which she calmed down slightly and resumed her actions, kissing up his neck just a bit more roughly than she had before.

Korosensei decided to try also. "Um, Haruka-san. I don't believe that your actions are very _appropriate_ for class." She barely spared her teacher a glance, trailing her fingertips down her brother's chest as she spoke into his neck, causing her words to come out muffled.

"What's wrong with siblings showing their love for each other?"

"Oh, well, there's certainly nothing _wrong_ with it, but it seems that your actions are distracting the other students."

She reached up and tenderly pulled Karma's head down, murmuring a faint, "Not my problem," and then proceeding to press her lips against his. The entire 3-E's jaws dropped to the floor in shock as they watched Haruka move her mouth lovingly against her twin's. Karma responded accordingly and indulged her for a good five seconds before gently pushing her away. "I told you not to do that," he reprimanded lightly.

"H-H-Haruka-san!" Korosensei exclaimed. "That was incredibly inappropriate for class. And with your own brother at that!" She tilted her head cutely.

"That's how I always show my brother my love. Right, Karma-nii-chan?"

He sighed. "Haruka, our parents told us to stop doing that years ago. It was cute when we were five. Now, I'm pretty sure it's illegal in most parts of the world."

She 'hmph'ed. "I can kiss Nii-chan whenever I so please."

"B-but," Maehara began to stutter, "you guys are siblings! Isn't that disgusting?"

Words and gestures of agreement ran throughout the room. Pale eyes narrowed in anger in response. "If you think that I _care_ about any of your _useless_ opinions, then I'm afraid you're sorely mistaking," she hissed cruelly, venom dripping from her words. "It is none of your damn business, _Class E."_ Everyone flinched at the emphasis put on their class name as they were violently reminded of their status and their worth.

"You're going too far, Haruka," Karma told her sternly. "Apologize to th-"

 ** _"Karma is mine!"_**

At her fierce exclamation, everyone fell completely silent, unsure of what to say. "He's mine," she repeated shakily, her grip around his neck tightening.

"Haruka, what are you saying all of a sudde-?"

"I've been by his side since the day we were born! He's always taken care of me and I've always taken care of him! We love each other more than we even love our own parents! It's always been just the two of us and we were happy with that. We don't need anyone or anything else. As long as I have him, no one else matters. I won't let you take him from me. I don't care if you wanna invite him out somewhere or if you think he's attractive or anything; I won't let you take him! He's mine! He's… He's only mine." Her voice began to tremble and by the end of her rant, she was choking on her words while tears filled her eyes.

Karma wasn't sure how to respond at first, a flurry of emotions overwhelming him as he saw his twin in such a troubled state. Because of him. Again. He mentally grimaced; what a terrible brother was he to allow his little sister to feel so much distress and not even notice?

Hesitantly, he cupped her cheeks softly in his hands. "Haruka…" he called again, his voice quiet and gentle. "Why didn't you tell me you were upset?"

"I-" she began, calming down slightly, "I know I'm being selfish. I know that it's immature. I tried not to be bothered by it because I should be glad that this class makes you happy. In the A-Class, we learn that we have to control our emotions and what we show others since everything could be made into a weakness. Creating a façade comes naturally to us and it's been engrained into our daily lifestyle, s-so I thought I'd be fine. But I hated it. I hated that the E-Class was getting along with you. I hated that they were trying to take you from me. And I hated that I wasn't the only one that made you happy anymore. It's not fair. It's not _fair!_ I-I've known you the longest and I love you more than anyone in this world! You should only be mine! You have to be…"

He sighed. "I really wanted to avoid looking like a lame older brother that cares too much about his sister… But I guess I'd be an even lamer older brother if I make my sister cry." He leaned forward, so their foreheads were touching. "Yeah, I am yours," Karma agreed kindly, causing her to look up at him through watery eyes. "Being in this class isn't going to change that. But it's been just the two of us for so long. Would it be that bad to let others in?"

"But _why?_ It's been fine with just us! Why do we need others? Am I… Am I not enough?" Her voice as she said this was so broken, so sad, and Karma could feel his chest tighten with guilt. He opened his mouth to speak.

"While it's fantastic that you love your brother so much, it is not good to shut others out," Korosensei interrupted cheerfully, surprising everyone. "Companionship is an extremely important key to a healthy lifestyle. You are not a Class A student anymore, Haruka-san. You no longer have to be alone and you no longer have to hide behind your mask. You are in Class E and we give you permission to be yourself." The other students glanced at each other and nodded before turning back and giving her a kind and supporting smile of agreement.

A crack. It had been forming for a while now, marring the mask that she had only bothered to take off in front of her brother. It had first formed when she found out Karma was being suspended and dropped to the E-Class and she had so carelessly let a piece of her mask fall on the first day she had also joined the class. It wasn't intentional. Honestly, what had she been thinking, crying in front of the class? If she'd done that in the A-Class, she would've become a complete laughingstock. She had hastily picked the piece up the next day of course; she couldn't afford to allow the others to see her true colors. That side was reserved for Karma. Only Karma. And perhaps Nagisa, but that was because he was the only person Karma was actually true friends with. No matter how jealous she was, even she wouldn't take that away from her brother. Anyway, it didn't take long for the other students to be tricked. She had succeeded in recreating her own image as a calm, respectful, and polite girl who was _slightly_ attached to her older brother. Karma and Nagisa were the only ones who really knew.

But again, she had been careless and she had overestimated her self-control. She failed to notice that the piece she had dropped had not been fixed properly. She had failed to detect that crack that returned once more, bigger and more ragged than it had been before. It had branched out further as the days passed until finally, cracks deformed her mask and pieces were crumbling to the ground. She was unable to resist the side of her that told her to show everyone that Karma belonged to her.

She knew she was being selfish. So she expected her mask to break in the most painful of ways. That it would shatter and the shards would fly in all directions, hurting and drawing blood not only from herself, but also everyone else around her. She thought that her twin would hate her for trying to take away the friendship that he was finally able to make and treasured and she would be left behind, alone for real this time.

However, that wasn't what actually occurred. At Korosensei's encouraging words, her mask had simply… fallen and disintegrated. There was no pain and no blood. Only the relief that came from no longer hiding and finally being allowed to see and feel everything around her clearly again.

She never realized just how exhausted she had been.

The tears she'd been holding back so desperately fell and Haruka clutched tightly onto Karma's shirt. Sobs wracked her body as her shoulders relaxed. Her brother and everyone else watched over her, a content smile on their faces.

Akabane Haruka was not a polite and obedient student who always kept her composure.

Akabane Haruka was a selfish and possessive crybaby that loved her brother to the ends of the Earth and back.

And perhaps she'll be able to find people that she loves other than her brother for a change.

* * *

Many of the students were walking out of the school together when someone spoke. "Ah…" Maehara awkwardly rubbed the back of his head, glaring at Isogai who nudged him in the ribs with his elbow. "Look, I'm really sorry about what I said earlier. The rest of the class feels bad too. We didn't really realize just how important Karma was to you, so… sorry."

Haruka's golden eyes pierced through him and Maehara shifted nervously from her intense stare. "I… apologize also for overreacting and implying that Class E's opinions were useless. It was immature of me and out of line. If you all would allow it then I'd like to put this all behind us and start anew."

He blinked a few times before laughing loudly, swinging an arm around her shoulders and not caring or not noticing her stiffen. "Of course! And you can drop that whole polite speech thing. We're all friends now, right?"

"Y-yes, I suppose s-" She paused. "I guess so," she corrected in an attempt to make her tone more casual.

"Hey, she's feeling uncomfortable. No matter what you think, not all females are attracted to your so-called 'masculine charms'," Isogai teased, chuckling at the aghast expression that fell over Maehara.

"It's not that. I'm just not used to touching people other than my brother," she admitted. Speak of the devil and he shall appear. Haruka perked up when Karma sauntered up to her and slipped her out of Maehara's arm into his own. She happily gave him a few pecks on the cheek, no longer concealing her entire love for her brother.

The two walked ahead of everyone and they watched as the siblings laughed, Haruka giving him more kisses and Karma occasionally squeezing her shoulder.

"I never thought that Karma-kun would be an older brother; he never really seemed the type. But when you see him like this, it really fits him," Kaede said. "Haruka-chan adores him."

Nagisa made a noise of agreement. "I was surprised too when I first found out. Maybe now, she won't be as clingy to Karma-kun." The others nodded and smiled at the sight of the twins, only to sweatdrop when Haruka gave a deathly glare and hissed fiercely at a couple girls from the main school who had tried to flirt with the redheaded male, hugging tightly and possessively onto his slender waist. "…Maybe she's not ready for that just yet." The others nodded once more.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: If you liked this chapter, please FOLLOW, FAVORITE, and REVIEW! Reviews motivate me to continue this story! I hope that all of you are excited for the next chapters to come! Thanks so much for reading and I love you guys!**


	4. Chapter 3: Meetings

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Assassination Classroom.**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: Oh dear, I'm so sorry for the late update. Lately, I've been so into Maze Runner and had been thinking of fanfiction ideas for that and had been busy with school and everything.**

 **WARNINGS: Brother Complex, Slight incest that stems from Brother Complex. But the pairing is NOT Karma/OC/Asano; it is ASANO/OC. I won't be putting these warnings up before chapters anymore because I've already done them so many times, so for future chapters, please assume that these warnings will also be applied there.**

* * *

 **"I knew the first time we met**

 **That you'd be kinda hard to forget."**

 **-Anonymous**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 3: MEETINGS**

Now, two chapters and a prologue have passed already, so I believe that it is about time that our heroine meets the "hero" of our story. Of course, with the way that they both were, their first interaction was… less than pleasant.

* * *

Well, perhaps it was a bit of a stretch to call it their "first" interaction, considering the fact that while Haruka was still in the A-Class, they had casually exchanged words of greeting or discussed topics together in class when necessary.

They hadn't been exactly _friends,_ but they had been civil enough.

"Go to hell, daddy's boy."

"I'd rather not be told that by you, BroCon*."

Naturally, under the new circumstances, that civility wouldn't last.

* * *

Having been told by Korosensei that her sitting in Karma's lap during class was much too "intimate" and "distracting", he and Haruka made a compromise where she was given permission to push her desk over to the right, so it connected with her brother's, as long as they kept the PDA to a minimum.

The second part of the compromise would obviously go ignored as seen at the moment, where Haruka was currently sitting sideways in her chair, her left leg slung over Karma's left, so she was half-straddling it. Her hands were locked around his neck, and she trailed her lips lightly down his collarbone. Karma sat facing forward, seemingly disinterested in his sister's affections, but the fingers of his left hand making loving circles on Haruka's hip saying otherwise.

The class glanced back uneasily every once in a while, but were much more used to it than they were a few weeks back. However, a certain highly confidential, top secret international threat felt differently. "Haruka-san! I've told you time and time again to keep your hands _off_ of Karma-kun!"

"Eh~? But I love him so much!" She playfully pecked his lips to further prove her statement. "I get lonely if I'm not near Karma-nii-chan. It's your job as a teacher to make sure that all your students are comfortable, right?"

The other students sighed in exasperation at the bickering that they've become so familiar to in the past couple of weeks.

"Of course the students comfort is my first priority, but _your_ idea of comfort is intruding on _other's_ ideas of comfort. Now, I don't mind you being close to each other, I just ask that you tone it down a bit."

"Hm…" She tapped her chin in thought. "Nope!" And she pushed herself off her chair that she was half-sitting on, so she was now fully straddling her brother's left leg. Haruka happily leaned into his chest to which he calmly responded by placing a hand on her head.

"GYAAAHH! No, Haruka-san, stop it! Get off of your brother right now! I am your teacher and you should treat me as such." She childishly stuck her tongue out at him. "The imprudence! Fine, sensei will get you off of Karma-kun." His tentacles shot out at his remarkable Mach 20 speed and grabbed Haruka by the waist to plop her down in her seat. But the second he touched her, she let out an ear-piercing shriek.

 _"KYAAAAHHHH! SENSEI IS A PERVERT!"_ The tentacled teacher dropped her in shock at her outburst, and she fell onto the ground.

"Wha-? I–"

"Nii-san, Korosensei is a pervert! Touching me against my will…"

"No! Sensei wouldn't dare–"

"Haruka!" Karma dramatically scooped his sister into his arms and placed her back into his lap. He cupped her face into his hands. "Are you okay? Did he hurt you? To lay a hand on you in such an intimate way, in a way that only I, as your brother, have touched you… The fiend!"

"This is all a misunderstanding! You must believ–"

Tears pooled in her eyes. "I was so scared, Karma-nii-chan…"

"This isn–" Korosensei tried to justify once more, only to pause at the cold and disgusted stares aimed in his direction.

 _"I can't believe him…"_

 _"I know Haruka-chan is pretty, but to touch her like that…"_

 _"Such scum."_

 _"With his Mach 20 speed, who knows what he did to her in that split second…"_

"NOOOOOOO! Nothing happened, sensei swears it!"

* * *

The rest of class passed by with a tense atmosphere, and when the bell rang, the students piled out. Haruka, with her brother's arm around her shoulders was the last to leave. Then just as she stepped out of the class, she turned her head back… and gave Korosensei the most wicked smirk that he had ever seen and slammed the door shut.

He was silent for a few moments then–

"NYUAAAA, HARUKA-SAAAAAN!"

* * *

"NYUAAAA, HARUKA-SAAAAAN!"

The students, who were now standing in front of the building, burst out laughing at the scream of rage that had just came from within.

"And this is why you're my little sister," Karma chuckled and leaned down to give her a peck of the cheek, an action rarely initiated by him as Haruka was usually the affectionate one. Haruka beamed, her cheeks flushing in happiness and pride.

"Of course! That'll show him for trying to keep me from you!" she replied, giving him a kiss on the cheek as well before turning to her fellow classmates. "Thanks for helping out with the reactions, everyone!"

Maehara, still laughing, wiped a tear from his eye. "No problem. We still had to get back at him for doubling the homework a couple weeks back."

" _And_ destroying the flowerbeds," Kataoka added.

"But we should probably get back to normal tomorrow," Hinano suggested. "I think he's gone through enough mental strain."

"Agreed."

Another round of light laughter filled the air.

* * *

A dissatisfied pout curled Haruka's lips as she strolled through town, steadily making her way to the train station. Usually, she would've been walking home with her brother at this time, but the other boys decided to drag him away for a "guys' bonding session" at the arcade. While she wasn't happy about this arrangement, she had resolved that she would allow others into their world, and she would stand by that, even if it meant that she would have to sacrifice a bit of her time with Karma. Passing by a newly constructed sweets café, a voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Well, well, if it isn't Akabane Haruka." The girl looked up at the sound of her name, only to come face-to-face with the (in)famous Asano Gakushuu.

"Asano-kun." She nodded civilly at him as she'd always had. Haruka was about to continue on her way when he unexpectedly continued.

"How's the E-Class treating you? It's a shame, really. Such great potential like you now having to rot away with all the other trash." Haruka's back straightened at the comment and her eyes narrowed challengingly.

"I'd rather be with real people like them than you fake Barbie dolls."

"Oh, I'm hurt," Asano replied mockingly. "Really, just _where_ do you get these ingenious comebacks?"

She rolled her eyes at his unnecessary theatrics and began to push her way past him. "Ridiculous," she mumbled to herself. Then she froze at his next words.

"And how's your brother doing?" He smirked smugly at the sudden tension that came over her back. "I did a bit of research to find out the real reason you wanted to leave the A-Class. He must be awfully special to you if you risked your reputation for him. But allow me to tell you something, _Haruka."_ She could hear his steps become louder as he closed the distance between them. Then he leaned forward, and his breath ghosted over her ear lobe. _"You gained absolutely nothing from your stupid action of purposefully dropping yourself into the E-Class. Akabane Karma is a thoughtless fool who deserved what he got and unfortunately ended up dragging you down with him. To put it simply…"_ He paused. **_"Akabane Karma was not worth it."_**

A hand struck his face and after that moment of shock and pain, Asano found himself gasping for breath when he felt his back get slammed into a concrete wall and a fist dig into his stomach.

"I don't really care what you say about me, but if you say one more word about my brother… _I'll kill you."_

And with a swift turn, Haruka had left, not sparing another glance at her former classmate who crumbled to the ground while clutching his middle.

"That… fucking… _bitch,"_ he managed to gasp out.

It was official.

He was going to _**destroy**_ her.

* * *

Karma opened the door to his house, surprised when he found it unlocked. He made sure to remind Haruka to always lock the doors, especially when he wasn't there. A bit worried, he hurriedly entered, throwing off his shoes and not bothering to neatly align them in his haste.

"Haruka? Haruka!" he called. His sister would usually race down the stairs to greet him.

His eyes darted around as he searched throughout the house, quickly glancing into the open rooms as he passed them. He made his way to the second floor and after taking a few large strides, kicked open the door to his sister's room. He swore loudly when he found no one there. She said she'd go straight home. She hadn't sent a text or called to say she would be stopping somewhere. Karma checked his phone to confirm that. He knew that she wouldn't forget to contact him; any idiot could see that he was always the first thing on her mind. Then, a light bulb going off in his head, he ran a hand through his hair in frustration at his stupidity.

He exited Haruka's room, took a quick step to the side, and burst into his own room. A sigh of relief escaped his lips when he found Haruka there, face buried in his pillow that she was hugging to herself. Honestly, how had he not figured that out faster? His lips quirked up in exasperation. Haruka just seemed to take away his logic at times. His smile fell, though, when he caught sight of her trembling shoulders.

Slowly, so as not to startle her, he moved forward and sat by her on his bed, the mattress dipping under his weight. "Haruka?" he said gently. "Something wrong? Did a guy reject you? You can tell me; I'll go knock his teeth out for you." Despite his usual playful tone, a glint of concern flashed through his eyes. She didn't react. "Oh, come on, I bet he wasn't good enough for you anyway. Even if he was, he'd have to go through me before even thinking of getting to you." Haruka finally let out a weak giggle and turned her head slightly so Karma could finally see her face.

"If any guy that likes me has to get through you first, I may end up single forever," she joked softly.

He grinned, pushing a few of his sister's red locks out of her eyes. "Fine by me." Then, more seriously, "So what's eating at you?" Haruka hesitated. Then, without warning, she leaped onto him, knocking him down on the bed. "…Haruka?"

"You're the best, you know that, don't you? You're worth everything in the world to me. I love you, I really love you."

"Hey, what's up with you all of a sudden?" he inquired, placing a hand on her lower back.

"Just some stupid guy trying to tell me what's important and what's not."

"Again, need me to beat 'im up for you?" Karma offered.

She shook her head. "Don't worry about it. I had it all taken care of. Nobody tells an Akabane what to do."

Karma ruffled her hair. "That's my sister."

* * *

Utensils clinking against plates.

Chewing. A swallow.

Silence.

And then, a light chuckle.

"I warned you about her, did I not?" Asano Gakuhou spoke for the first time that night as he looked over his son.

Gakushuu scowled darkly at his father, clenching his fist to keep it from shooting up to shield the purple bruise that marred his otherwise flawless face. "I wasn't aware that Akabane Haruka was such an uncivilized barbarian. She truly belongs with her new class."

"Ah, knowing you, you most likely prompted that behavior," the chairman suspected, still smiling slightly.

The scowl on Gakushuu's face deepened and he abruptly stood up, grimacing just a bit at the pain that ran through his abdomen. The action didn't escape his father's keen eyes and he laughed again. "She got you there as well? My, she really is a feisty one, isn't she?"

Gakushuu's cheeks burned in the sudden flush of humiliation. He straightened, trying oh-so-hard to hide his wince of pain. "I'm done with dinner." With that, he made his leave, ignoring the ringing laughter that continued behind him.

Yes, he was going to murder Akabane Haruka.

* * *

Haruka sneezed, causing her brother to furrow his brows in concern as he gazed down at her in his lap. "You okay? You're not sick, are you?"

She shook her head. "No, someone's just thinking of me probably. Hopefully, good things." Karma shrugged, readjusting his grip on her waist as he finished up his science homework.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: Aaaand done. Hope you liked chapter 3 of A Girl Always Loves Her Brother Best! Sorry if you think Karma is OOC, but honestly, this story _began_ because I wanted to see him be loving and mushy. Anyway, if you did like it, please FOLLOW, FAVORITE, and REVIEW! **

***Brocon: Short for the Japanese pronunciation of "brother complex", where someone idolizes their brother deeply and has strong (though not necessarily romantic) feelings for them.**


End file.
